The present invention is directed to a device for storing and retrieving cassettes and more specifically to a device in which any one of a plurality of cassettes can be accessed at random, transferred to a processing device, inserted therein with a selected orientation and returned subsequent to processing.
A conventional device of this type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 59-92741 which was published on May 28, 1984. The conventional device is provided with a cylindrical casing in which a plurality of cassettes are radially arranged. A coder is installed at the center of the casing and a carrier is provided for transferring any one of the cassettes from the casing to the coder and vice versa. However this conventional device is limited since only one side of the disk in the cassette can be utilized since the cassette cannot be reversed during transfer from the storage compartment to the coder.